For Eternity
by Kristina
Summary: Bobby and Kim have Valentine's day dinner at South Street Seaport and find more in one another than ever before.


Title: For Eternity  
Author: Kris  
Date: 02/05  
Pairing: Bobby/Kim  
Authors Note: The locations are as indicated! I do live in New York, so I'll know where all these places are. BTW, while writing this, I felt all tingly inside. Hope it's not too mushy! LOL.   
**********************  
  
Bobby knew he had to do it. Do what you ask? Ask Kim to dinner. Partners for years, he knew he wanted more than that. He knew everything about her. Wanted to know more. If they could BE, more.   
  
**********************  
The next day -- February 13  
  
Bobby walked into work, expecting to see Kim. Of course, there she was. She sat at the table, reading a book and listening to her CD player.   
  
Bobby: Morning Kim.  
  
Kim: Morning Bobby.   
  
*Moment of silence*  
  
Bobby: Soo...do you have plans for tomorrow night?   
  
Kim: Not really. Jason and I are just going to sit home and watch television. I'll help him with his homework. And life goes on. Why do you ask?   
  
Bobby: Just wondering, would you like to have dinner tomorrow night?   
  
Kim: Are you asking me out?   
  
Bobby: Maybe.   
  
Kim: What if I said yes?   
  
Bobby: Than we'd go out to dinner. Dance.  
  
Kim: I'd love to.   
  
**********************  
  
Bobby stood in front of the mirror in his apartment and stared at himself. *Am I doing the right thing?* He was dressed in casual clothes, sort of. He wore khaki's pants, a white dress shirt which he left the top button open and wore a black wool jacket. He was nervous and excited all at the same time. This was the chance he was waiting for. He hoped nothing would ruin the perfect Valentine's Day dinner he had planned. He planned to pick her up in his car, and they'd go to the restaurant that was in South Street Seaport. There they'd sit on the terrace and stare out at the beautiful skyline of New York City. Bobby finished staring and thinking, picked up his car keys and left his apartment.   
  
*********************  
  
Kim looked at herself. *Have I done the right thing?* She liked Bobby. They'd been partners for years. They knew each other like family. Was it right to take the next step up? Kim stood in front of the mirror and stared. She was dressed in an ankle length black satin dress. She wore one inch heals that made her look just a bit taller. She'd done her hair in a French braid. She wore no makeup, yet she was beautiful. Bobby would be by soon, and she was nervous. *Why am I nervous? This is BOBBY. My partner, friend. This is only a friendly date. Or is it? * Kim heard a knock on her door, and she checked herself one last time. Jason was over at the baby-sitter's and would be staying there until the next night. Kim went over to the door and was presented by Bobby, holding a long stemmed red rose.   
  
Bobby: Good evening Kim.   
  
Kim: Bobby, wow. You look great.   
  
Bobby: So do you. Ready to go?  
  
Kim: Yep. Where we going?   
  
Bobby: You'll see. Let's get going.   
  
***********************  
South Street Seaport  
  
Kim: This is so nice. I love it up here.   
  
Bobby: I knew you would.   
  
Bobby and Kim were seated right on the terrace in candlelight. The skyline was lit up. The Empire State building was lit up in red in celebration of Valentine's Day. The waiter walked over to take their orders.  
  
Kim: I'll just have spaghetti.   
  
Bobby: So will I. Thanks.   
  
The waiter walked away, and a violinist began serenading Bobby and Kim.   
  
Bobby: May I have this dance?   
  
Kim (smiling): Of course.   
  
Bobby and Kim danced in the moonlight, staring intently at one another. He held her tight, as if he never wanted to let her go. She easily fell into his embrace and welcomed his gentle touch. She was pressed up against him, but she liked it. She had to admit, he felt too good to be true at that moment. Kim had thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her and that Bobby would disappear into thin air. But he didn't. He held her steady as they glided across the terrace. The song soon ended and their meals were awaiting them.   
  
Kim: You're a good dancer Bobby. I didn't know that about you.   
  
Bobby: Thanks. There has to be some aspects of my life that you don't know about. You know practically everything else.   
  
Kim: Are there any other surprises in store for tonight?   
  
Bobby: No, there aren't. Tonight seems so perfect already, I hope nothing ruins it.   
  
Suddenly a man, sitting at a nearby table collapses and begins to have convulsions. His wife screams. His wife obviously attracts Bobby and Kim's attention, and they hurry over.   
  
Bobby: What's wrong? We're paramedics. We can help.  
  
Woman: He just collapsed, I don't know.   
  
Kim: Pulse is weak. BP's 40/60. Does he have diabetes?   
  
Woman: Yes he does.   
  
Kim: He's in insulin shock. Has he been taking his medicine?   
  
Woman: I don't know. He's old enough to remember to take his medicine.   
  
Bobby: Call 911. He needs to go to the hospital.   
  
Within a few minutes the ambulance arrived, and the man and his wife were being taken to the hospital.   
  
Bobby to Kim: I think I spoke too soon when I said I hope nothing ruins the night.   
  
Kim: It wasn't a total loss. I still had a great time. How about we ditch dinner and go back to my place? We can watch television or rent videos.   
  
Bobby: What about Jason?   
  
Kim: Jason's over at the baby-sitter's until tomorrow.   
  
Bobby: Sounds like a good idea.   
  
Kim: Great. How about we split this bill?   
  
Bobby: Nah, I'll pay it in full, you rent the movie.   
  
Kim: If you say so.   
  
**************************  
Kim's apartment  
  
Kim changed her clothes into something more comfortable and they sat down to watch the movie.   
  
Bobby: I can't believe you rented Sleepless in Seattle. It's a great movie, but if I fall asleep, I'll be here all night!   
  
Kim: That's ok. You can stay.   
  
Bobby (laughing): Okay, let's watch.   
  
When the movie ended, Bobby and Kim were still seated there, only the were both tearing. The movie had been so romantic and emotional.   
  
Kim: What do you think of the movie now?   
  
  
Bobby: It's a chick flick. *winks* It's not as bad as I thought it'd be.   
  
Kim smiled. They stared at one another for the second time that night. Only this time it was with passion. Passion for one another. Not entirely sure whether or not the passion, Bobby moves closer to Kim. She notices this and moves closer to him also.   
  
Kim: You know, this seems so wrong, yet so right.   
  
Bobby: Yes it does...  
  
Their lips met and fireworks went off. Their kiss deepened and they embraced one another to the point where doing anything more than kissing would ruin it. After breaking the kiss, they didn't let go of one another. Kim ended up being under Bobby in their passion.   
  
Bobby: I have to confess something.   
  
Kim: Yes?   
  
Bobby: I've had a certain attraction to you for quite awhile. And a few minutes ago felt so right.   
  
Kim: Do you regret it?  
  
Bobby: Not for a moment.   
  
Kim: Good. It does feel right. I do love you Bobby.   
  
Bobby: You do?   
  
Kim: Yeah, I do. I've been wanting to say something, but the time never came up.   
  
Bobby: Wow..I love you too.   
  
Kim: It's getting kind of late...  
  
Bobby: You're right. I should be going.   
  
Kim: I never said you should leave. You could stay. We could stay right here. We could watch that again. I love to watch you tear up.   
  
Bobby (smiling): Okay. I really do love you.   
  
Kim: You don't have to say it so many times. Once is good enough for eternity.   
  
There they sat and laid for the entire night. They watched Sleepless in Seattle two more times that night, until both were asleep in one another's arms.   
  
*************************  
  
THE END  
Feedback would be much appreciated, Kris5958@aol.com  
Thank you kindly for reading.   



End file.
